The quality and performance of a digital fiber optic transmitter is determined by the distance over which the transmitted digital signal can propagate without severe distortions. The bit error rate (BER) of the signal is measured at a receiver after propagation through dispersive fiber and the optical power required to obtain a certain BER, typically 10−12, called the sensitivity, is determined. The difference in sensitivity at the output of the transmitter with the sensitivity after propagation is called dispersion penalty. This is typically characterized the distance over which a dispersion penalty reaches a level of ˜1 dB. A standard 10 Gb/s optical digital transmitter, such as an externally modulated source can transmit up to a distance of ˜50 km in standard single mode fiber at 1550 nm before the dispersion penalty reaches the level of ˜1 dB, called the dispersion limit. The dispersion limit is determined by the fundamental assumption that the digital signal is transform limited, i.e. the signal has no time varying phase across its bits and has a bit period of 100 ps, or 1/(bit rate). Another measure of the quality of a transmitter is the absolute sensitivity after fiber propagation.
Three types of optical transmitters are presently in use in prior art fiber optic systems: (i) directly modulated laser (DML), (ii) Electroabsorption Modulated Laser (EML), and (iii) Externally Modulated Mach Zhender (MZ). For transmission in standard single mode fiber at 10 Gb/s, and 1550 nm, it has generally been assumed that MZ modulators and EMLs can have the longest reach, typically reaching 80 km. Using a special coding scheme, referred to as phase shaped duobinary, MZ transmitters can reach 200 km. On the other hand, directly modulated lasers (DML) reach <5 km because their inherent time dependent chirp causes severe distortion of the signal after this distance.
By way of example, various systems for long-reach lightwave data transmission (>80 km at 10 Gb/s) through optical fibers which increase the reach of DMLs to >80 km at 10 Gb/s in single mode fiber are disclosed in (i) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/289,944, filed Nov. 6, 2002 by Daniel Mahgerefteh et al. for POWER SOURCE FOR A DISPERSION COMPENSATION FIBER OPTIC SYSTEM; (ii) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/680,607, filed Oct. 6, 2003 by Daniel Mahgerefteh et al. for FLAT DISPERSION FREQUENCY DISCRIMINATOR (FDFD); and (iii) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/308,522, filed Dec. 3, 2002 by Daniel Mahgerefteh et al. for HIGH-SPEED TRANSMISSION SYSTEM COMPRISING A COUPLED MULTI-CAVITY OPTICAL DISCRIMINATOR; which patent applications are hereby incorporated herein by reference. The transmitter associated with these novel systems is sometimes referred to as a Chirp Managed Laser (CML)™ by Azna LLC of Wilmington, Mass. In these new systems, a Frequency Modulated (AFM) source is followed by an Optical Spectrum Reshaper (OSR) which uses the frequency modulation to increase the amplitude modulated signal and partially compensate for dispersion in the transmission fiber. In one embodiment, the frequency modulated source may comprise a Directly Modulated Laser (DML). The Optical Spectrum Reshaper (OSR), sometimes referred to as a frequency discriminator, can be formed by an appropriate optical element that has a wavelength-dependent transmission function. The OSR can be adapted to convert frequency modulation to amplitude modulation.
In the novel system of the present invention, the chirp properties of the frequency modulated source are separately adapted and then further reshaped by configuring the OSR to further extend the reach of a CML™ transmitter to over 250 km on standard single mode fiber at 10 Gb/s and 1550 nm. The novel system of the present invention combines, among other things, selected features of systems described in (i) U.S. Provisional Patent Application Serial No. 60/548,230, filed Feb. 27, 2004 by Yasuhiro Matsui et al. for entitled OPTICAL SYSTEM COMPRISING AN FM SOURCE AND A SPECTRAL RESHAPING ELEMENT; (ii) U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/554,243, filed Mar. 18, 2004 by Daniel Mahgerefteh et al. for FLAT CHIRP INDUCED BY FILTER EDGE; (iv) U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/566,060, filed Apr. 28, 2004 by Daniel Mahgerefteh et al. for, A METHOD OF TRANSMISSION USING PARTIAL FM AND AM MODULATION; (iv) U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/567,737, filed May 3, 2004 by Daniel Mahgerefteh et al. for ADIABATIC FREQUENCY MODULATION (AFM); (v) U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/569,769, filed May 10, 2004 by Daniel Mahgerefteh et al. for FLAT CHIRP INDUCED BY AN OPTICAL FILTER EDGE, which patent applications are hereby incorporated herein by reference.